Mad with powers
by fleghman
Summary: When Jeb said they were getting powers faster, he wasn't kidding! Powers are appearing everywhere! Will these powers be used for good? No! Wheres the fun in that? set one year after book four. bad first chappie, picks up fast... rated T just in case.
1. It started with eggs

"Breakfast!" Iggy called.

I woke with a yawn. It's been awhile since we took down Itex. I think it's been like, what, a year maybe? I don't know. We haven't checked the date lately. We were in a cave now, somewhere in the west. We were headed towards Dr. Ma… er… mom's house. I'm still not used to saying that! I walk over to where Iggy was crouched by the fire. Eggs! How could you make eggs over a campfire? Actually, I don't know how but Iggy found a way and eggs were way better than dumpster diving any day. Iggy gets out some paper pates and I grab about five eggs. No forks, no spoons, just hands. Wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone else was up now, because of the smell no doubt, except, Fang. I just stared at him. Things had been a little awkward between us lately. He kisses me, and I'll admit, I like it, but I always fly away. It's just so hard for me to admit that I like him. And, if things didn't work out, our flock may break up again. Last time that happened, I went through a personal hell _and_ got yelled at by a very angry German. I don't think I could handle another break up, but at least the world was safe. For now. I got myself to stop staring at him, and looked at my eggs. They were cold and, hey…

"Who ate some of my eggs?" I looked around. I don't think Angel would do it, so that left Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. Iggy would've gotten his eggs first, since he made them. And then there was two.

"Ok," I said in my calmest voice. "It was either Gazzy, or Nudge." I turned to look at them but they were just staying silent. I heard a small snicker behind me to see Iggy.

"So it was you?" I was confused. He could get as much as he wanted. Why would he want mine? Another snicker. This time it was Angel. She seemed to sweet to do it. Then again, she can make Flyboys die because she told them to…

"I just want my breakfast!" I was practically yelling now. Everyone burst into laughter! What was so funny about my breakfast being stolen. I turn around to see Iggy pointing, still laughing like an idiot, and a very sleepy Fang. With eggs on his face…

"Fang!" I was shouting now. I got three bites before he took it. Wait… I was staring at him the whole time. How could he have taken them? A voice appeared in my head. Not The Voice, or Jeb, but Angel.

Hey Max? don't get mad, but I stole your eggs as a joke! Then I saw Fang, and, sorry…

She sounded so sincere. What a great liar!

**It's fine Angel, but I get the rest of yours now.**

She looked upset, but fair is fair and I want my breakfast. She walked down and handed me her plate.

"Thank you" was all I said. They were cold, but I didn't care. I turned around just in time to bump into a very tall Fang. With eggs hanging out of my mouth and more in my hand. He just smirked, (Will I ever see him smile fully?) and whispered, "Your eggs were the best ones I've ever tasted" I smiled a bit and then felt awkward, knowing I just made a big fuss over _breakfast._ Could this day get any weirder? All you geniuses out there have probably figured this out, and the answer is yes. It can.

Chap 2

(Fang POV)

I was having this wonderful dream about Max. She was, actually, never mind. I was about to go into my favorite part of the dream when I was waken up by a voice in my head. Had Jeb gotten into my head too? Crap…

Hey Fang! It's me Angel. Not Jeb. Anyway, we're pranking Max so I took her eggs and they're next to your pillow.

Sure enough, there they were. Angel didn't have to say anything else. I knew what she had planned. There was my breakfast, but with an extra tall pile next to it as well. Max was accusing the others of taking her food, so I used this time to my advantage. The eggs were gone I minutes. Was I really that hungry?


	2. Did i just say that out loud?

(Fang POV)

I was having this wonderful dream about Max. She was, actually, never mind. I was about to go into my favorite part of the dream when I was waken up by a voice in my head. Had Jeb gotten into my head too? Crap…

Hey Fang! It's me Angel. Not Jeb. Anyway, we're pranking Max so I took her eggs and they're next to your pillow.

Sure enough, there they were. Angel didn't have to say anything else. I knew what she had planned. There was my breakfast, but with an extra tall pile next to it as well. Max was accusing the others of taking her food, so I used this time to my advantage. The eggs were gone I minutes. Was I really that hungry? I saw Max take a glance at Iggy.

"All I want is my breakfast!" she screamed. I decided to put my head back down. If I could pretend to be sleeping she might now suspect me…

"Fang!" crap… she was ticked. She must of seen the eggs on my face… I got up as soon as she turned back towards Angel. She must of admit what she, or more like, we did. I walked over to her so I was just a couple of inches from her back, and waited for my powers to work. I felt a tingle go through my body and I knew I was invisible. I swear if I told that to anyone outside he flock I'd be in an asylum… **(A/N Asylum means, nut house, wacky shack, mental hospital, catch my drift?) **Max took a big bite of eggs and bumped right into my chest. I quickly turned visible again and I saw Gazzy stifle a laugh.

"Your eggs were the best ones I've ever tasted" I said in my, oh-so-quiet-Fang-like-way. I noticed her turn a small shade of pink, probably because she her face had eggs hanging from her mouth. She swallowed and walked past me to the wall opposite side of the cave. I don't mean to embarrass her like that but sometimes it's too easy… Anyway, the day had STARTED out fine, with this little scene, but trust me. It won't last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole, "Egg fiasco" as I refer to it now, has been long over and we were flying towards my mom's house. I hadn't spoken to Fang since then, and I think you could probably guess that he didn't say anything either. We had been flying for about nine hours and I've received like, a hundred complaints, courtesy of Nudge, so I guess it was time to stop for the night.

"Alright guys," I said in my 'leaderly' tone. "Find a good spot to stop and we'll rest." Angel found a little clearing in the middle of some trees and it sounded good to me. A few hours later, camp was set up and we were eating some hot dogs. Iggy gave me an extra one so I gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't get enough breakfast." he shrugged. It was pretty kind of him… and I wouldn't turn down an extra hot dog! Angel was next, then Gazzy, Nudge, and finally Fang. Iggy took his plate and sat down. I couldn't help but to look at Fang's plate. He was missing a hot dog! Haha! Take my food and I will get my revenge. Fang came over and sat next to me and I heard a small _click!_

"What was that?" I asked. I didn't get an answer, but I didn't need one. I heard a loud, 'bang' and I was covered in hot dog. I was pissed! But I wasn't the only one who suffered.

"What the hell was that?" Fang was covered in bits of my extra hot dog and I could help but laugh. We were both covered in hot dog but I could still laugh. Go figure. Fang looked like well… imagine with bloodshot eyes, giant glinting horns, and you standing in front of him wearing all red. Now, take that one bull and add another 99 or so and you could see how mad Fang was. Lets just say Iggy was that kid in red…

"You. Are. Dead!" he breathed out each word harshly and he lunged on, 'dead'. Iggy let out a yell as he was tackled to the ground. I wanted my revenge so I took one of his hot dogs and smashed it to his face. It splattered all over his eyes and nose, while a small chunk made it's way down to his mouth.

"Anyone else want to pull a prank?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Gazzy…" I interrupted. Apparently since the world is safe, for now anyway, we can do anything. Including pulling pranks. I told Fang to get off Iggy and he did. We all sat and ate in silence the rest of the meal. But Angel let out a small giggle. Which made Nudge giggle, and next thing you know we were all laughing like morons. Except Fang who just had a half smile on. So close…

"God I'd pay a million dollars to see Fang smile" Everyone was staring at me.

"Iggy. You have the weirdest expression I've ever seen!"

"I do not! Was it really weird? Crap… why is Max talking as if these were her thoughts?"

"I don't know." Fang. "She likes when I smile? I'll have to do that more…"

"Fang!" that was me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Language! Man I still have hot dog on my chest…"

"Well next time I'll cram it down your pants Iggy!" I stopped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did!" Man, was nothing private? "Is Angel doing this?"

"I nwould never do something this evil! Without good reason" she looked shocked. Apparently she wasn't supposed to say that.

"This is crazy!" crap, with Nudges thoughts, I think my ears will begin bleeding… "Your ears will not bleed! I've had my ears bleed once and it felt weird. I hate nose bleeds too! Ewww! I don't want to talk about blood anymore! When will we get to Ella's house? I wanna talk about fashion, and clothes, and"

"Shut up!" I went silent. "I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yeah! And it wasn't nice! Maybe I should prank Max now…" She slapped her head. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"You said that out loud too!" that was Gazzy, laughing like a fool. "I should probably tell them… Oh crap! They weren't supposed to hear that…" All of a sudden, the talking, ok, yelling, stopped.

"Gazzy, I swear if you don't explain what just happened, I will do to you what I did to Iggy!" Gazzy cringed a little at that one! Yes! Points for me! Hey, that stayed in my head!

"Well, it started a few days ago…"

Chap 3 preview

"And you didn't tell us?" I was mad. I always have to know when someone gets new powers.

"I was waiting for a prime moment. You were staring out into space, and I assumed it was about Fang so I decided to have some fun!" Great. Just great! The mischievous, bomb building, voice mimicking 9 year old can now make people speak they're thoughts. This kid was going to become the best prankster ever…

How'd ya like it? I thought this would be a really annoying power, and Gazzy would utilize it to it's full potential! Review, please. Any ideas for powers? I'd love to hear them… I've got a list of about 6 original ideas so any more would be great!


	3. PopTarts and Pain

**(I want to say sorry, to JP for forgetting to say that I don't own Maximum Ride. But I mean, if I did… do you really think I'd be putting this on here instead of writing my next book? Sorry I forgot this in the first two chaps! Warning: sexual refrences)**

"Uh, I think it was like a week ago maybe?" Gazzy said.

"And you didn't tell us?" I was mad. I always have to know when someone gets new powers.

"I was waiting for a prime moment. You were staring out into space at the time, and I assumed it was about Fang so I decided to have some fun and screw with your mind!" Great. Just great! The mischievous, bomb building, voice mimicking 9 year old can now make people speak they're thoughts. This kid was going to become the best prankster ever…

"I noticed the power when I was with Angel and she commented on my, uh, 'gas' smelling like a landfill. I knew she wouldn't say that out loud, and she realized it too so I've been practicing using it. I just wanted to prank you guys." I sighed. This pranking has been happening a lot lately.

"Besides, it was Angel's idea…"

"Hey! You don't sell your own sister out! Never!"

He shrugged. "After seeing Max's last revenge," I noticed Iggy shudder. "I think the sibling code could have an exception."

Ok, Angel looked mad, and Gazzy looked satisfied. Before a fight began I made a smart decision.

"Alright guys, head to bed."

They grumbled a bit but they knew the rules. I always had first watch, so I stayed up. Fang, had second, and Iggy, third. But Fang stayed sitting.

"Fang. I got first watch. Go to bed." But he just sat there staring at me. He was paying attention, he wasn't like in la-la-land or anything but he wouldn't move.

"Come on Fang. I'm not letting you stay up so you can complain tomorrow!" I felt like I was arguing with a six year old. What's his deal?

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay up?" Wait… I swear if he says what I think he's going to… "So you can see me smile?" That's it. He dug his own grave. I'm gonna kill him. I smacked him over the head.

"That was just a random thought. It doesn't mean _anything_!" But of course, he ignored the comment.

"If you give me a million dollars, I'll smile all you want." H said the end as if it were a real deal, and he was trying to persuade me.

"Just go to bed…" I was too tired to argue with him about this.

"I'll go… But…" he had an evil grin on his face. He could grin, smirk, and do that really hot… I mean, cool half smile thing. Would it kill him to smile?

"Tell you what… I'll go to bed if…" he paused. What was he going to say? I swear, if he said, 'for a kiss' I would sock him in the jaw. Things were way to awkward for that.

"I get first watch tomorrow." I could my body relax. First watch was the best, followed by second. In second watch, you had to wake up, and go back to sleep. It's extremely difficult compared to the other watches. But we should be at Mom's by tomorrow.

"Sure," I said. He wouldn't get his watch anyway… "You can have first watch."

He looked at me skeptically. "You caved to easy. There's a reason you're giving in."

Well crap, was it that obvious? Or is Fang much smarter than I thought?

"There is no catch." I lied. "I just don't feel like arguing." As soon as I finished the sentence, Fang was clutching his head on the ground. I ran down to grab him, but he was shaking violently. Was this how I looked with my brain attacks? Was he getting a voice too? Then I won't be the only insane one! But I could worry about that later.

"Max," he mumbled. You could hear the strain in his voice. This must be as bad as mine were. I held up his head and placed it in my lap. Fang could get through this… he could get through anything! But I've never seen him in so much pain. Not even on the beach, when Ari got him. I remember the day… he was beat up and bloody. That was the first day I kissed him. I sighed. If that was the only way to calm him down… I bent over his beautiful face and kissed him. He was still shaking so it was hard, but I felt him relax. He slowly pulled back, breathing hard.

"W-w-what was that?" Fang never stuttered the pain must have been bad.

"I think it was a brain attack. Last time I had one I got stuck with The Voice." I felt bad for Fang. He was now getting brain attacks, and if he got a Voice, I'd be creeped out.

"Does, that mean I'll get one?" he sounded so vulnerable, so weak. I've never heard him sound that way.

"I don't know. You were shaking like crazy, and you started sweating. So to calm you down, I kinda, um…" he gave another half smile, (damnit!) and whispered, "It was well worth it" I swear, it was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard, but it was a nice comment. From Fang too. Bonus!

"If you start feeling any pain, tell me." I got up to the end of the woods, right by a big Oak. It looks like everyone stayed asleep, except Iggy, who was walking over.

"I heard Fang talking. He sounded like he was in pain. Did you guys, uh…" Ok, that deserved a smack to the back of his head.

"geez, sorry I asked. But seriously, what happened?" I quickly explained the brain attack to him. "What do you thin Ig?"

"hmmmmm. Maybe it was the age. Your older by a few months, and Fang had his now, maybe it's like an approximate age." I never thought about that.

"Thanks Iggy. Go back to bed." He slowly walked back to his tree. Fang was still sleeping, and I figured after that attack he shouldn't do watch. I'll just take a double watch.

Hours later…

"Hey Ig, it's your watch." He looked up at me. "Your watch should have ended hours ago,"

"I know. But Fang shouldn't take watch after that." He sat up and jumped out of his tree over to where I took my watch. I crawled up the tree and stretched out. The last few days had been stressful, but at least there's no Flyboys or anything. With that thought, I slowly drifted off.

*Dream*

I was sitting. Not in a tree, but on a big pillow. I was floating over what looked like Mom's house. I look down to see The whole flock playing in a little creek. But, where was Fang? He seemed to be missing from the group. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I was disappointed. I turn around and see a shirtless Fang. Wait, shirtless? Damn hormones… anyway it was very dramatic. Here I was on a big white pillow, with an extremely hot guy in front of me. I think you can figure what happened from there…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fangs POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my brain attack, I was ready for some sleep. How did it happen? Max said there was no catch in letting me take first watch and then pain. Was it her lying that caused me that much pain? There was no way she was telling the truth. I'd have to watch out for her lies now. But I'm sleepy and I'll worry about it tomorrow.

I woke up to a very pretty Max hanging over me. My perfect way to wake up. Wait, no. I can't love Max. Too awkward. Any way, she told me breakfast was ready. I was getting out of my tree when I realized, breakfast? Did Max cover my shift? Man she should've woken me. I walked over to everyone else who were enjoying Pop-Tarts. Max patted the seat next to her.

"I tried to save you some of the hot fudge sundae but we didn't have any." I felt a tingle, not pain, but like a tickling in my head. I looked directly at Max. She might've been lying… Maybe that's why it tingled.

"But I did save you the last strawberry one," she said interrupting my thoughts. Another tingle and I put my hands to my head. Max looked concerned, probably thinking I got a voice, but no. I have a hunch if what this is now.

"Hey Max, you said we didn't have any hot fudge sundae?"

"Um, yea?" she said. It sounded more like a question.

"You're lying." I noticed her tense up. This was working… maybe this is a new power. Time to test.

"You didn't save the strawberry pop-tart for me either. Did you?" Everyone was watching our little conversation with interest. I'm glad my life is so entertaining.

"Of course I did!" I felt another tingle, and heard a small whisper this time. Was this a Voice? No, Max claimed her voice talked loud and only gave meaningful life lessons you get in fortune cookies. I heard it again, but it was my voice! I listened and I could barely make out what it said. I was positive now. This was going to be sweet.

(**sorry! Evil cliffy! Muuuuuuaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhh *cough* *hack* b*hack* *choke* sorry. I will give you a sneak preview though…)**

"Max that was the one pop-tart nobody else wanted." She was shocked. She glared at Angel but I couldn't let her get blamed.

"Angel didn't do it. I did."

Max POV

How? How could he have known? I had eaten the hot fudge sundaes, and no one the last strawberries, but how had Fang known? Did he have a free spirited Voice that gave fun advice while mine gives me fortune cookie crap! Maybe it's his new power. I could see him having a new power, but what? I need to find out, but I'm not asking him. Time to test…


	4. Lies and Bombs

(I own the plot. Nothing more. If I did, I wouldn't be living in this smallish boring house.)

The small little whisper told me, 'Max didn't save it. It was the last one'. There was no doubting it now. That was my voice! It couldn't have been The Voice because Max said it had no signs of gender. I think I knew what this was… but I need to test it some more.

I quickly repeated what my voice said. "Max that was the one pop-tart nobody else wanted." She looked shocked. She glared at Angel but I couldn't let her get blamed. She was too sweet…

"Angel didn't do it. I did."

Max POV

How? How could he have known? I had eaten the hot fudge sundaes, and no one the last strawberries, but how had Fang known? Did he have a free spirited Voice that gave fun advice while mine gives me fortune cookie crap! Maybe it's his new power. I could see him having a new power, but what? I need to find out, but I'm not asking him. Time to test his new, "skill".

"Hey Fang, Iggy said he'd make sandwiches for lunch today," I said. Let's see what he does… he put his hand to his head, as if he was listening to something. Was he reading my mind like Angel?

_Hey Max? He's thinking about his head tingling. He thinks, every time one of us lies, his head tingles. Think it's a new power?_

_That's what I guessed, but Angel? Could you get out of my head? And don't tell the others._

_Alright…but theres more too! He can hear whispers from his own voice! I can't make it out, but it seems to be telling him something. That's all._

Hmmmm. So Fang could tell when we were lying? And he has strange whispers. But it couldn't be a Voice, because Angel said it sounded like Fang.

"Iggy's not making sandwiches. He was planning on going with hot dogs again," he said. Iggy looked confused now. But anyway, crap, now he can tell when we're lying. I better not say anything about how I feel about him… and I've got to look out for Gazzy too. And Angel. Actually, it might be easier just not to talk or think about him. Ok, that would never happen, but still! Alright I'll talk to him after we eat.

Fangs POV

Ok, Max is looking confused and so is everyone else. My new powers were amazing! I grabbed my Pop-Tarts and sat down next to Max. She looked happy that I didn't comment. But she did whisper, "We'll talk about this later". How would I explain this? Sorry Max but when someone lies, I feel my head twitch and a little voice tells me the truth. I wonder how well that would go over? I would keep this a secret from everyone else though… we could use this against them, or even better, avoid their pranks! The rest of the meal went on in silence, which I wasn't complaining about. Max pulled me over to a tree to 'interrogate me'.

"Alright. Now spill." I explained as best as I could to her but she wasn't as surprised as I thought.

"I kind of figured out the lie detector thing and I knew you had a little voice, but I had no idea it told you the truth. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't of guessed it." I smiled. Well you know, as much as I ever do anyway. So, she knew about my power. Time to have some fun!

"So, how about a kiss?" it was so random, and it definitely caught her off guard. Good! Maybe she'll just answer forgetting my power…

"No," she stated. She sounded sure. Crap. But I don't give up that easily…

"Are you positive?" she quickly answered yes, but, my head tingled also… the little voice slowly whispered, "She doesn't want to, but she does at the same time." Well then. She wanted to go out, but was afraid to. Probably for the same reasons I don't want to get together. We can't risk breaking up and splitting apart the flock. And, it'd be like dating my sister. Gross. But now I know her little secret. I could do lots with this. Embarrass her, try to get together with her, (later of course, when things aren't so confusing for me), or, probably won't ever happen, but just in case, blackmail.

Max POV

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I forgot all about Fangs new power! He caught me off guard, so I just answered the first thing that came to mind. Crap, I hoped he wouldn't find it as a lie. I did want to, but I couldn't. if we got together, and things didn't work out, the whole flock may split up again, and I don't think I could take that. I was interrupted by a very excited Nudge.

"Max! Max! Come on! Gazzy made a new bomb and they showed us! It was really cool! Hurry up! You to Fang!" she ran back to where ever she came from.

"Lets go…" I sighed. Truthfully, I was relieved to end that little conversation but if Gazzy made a new bomb, then trouble is sure to follow. I followed where I saw Nudge run with Fang a few feet behind me.

Fangs POV

I was about to mess with her head some more, but Nudge came over talking about a new bomb Gazzy made. Max sighed and followed. Nudge said I'd have to come too, but I didn't mind. I wanted to be near Max right now.

_That's so sweet, Fang! _I scowled. Sweet?

_Angel don't mention it to Max. And never say anything about me is, sweet again! _I heard her a giggle as she left my mind. We followed Nudge to a little clearing surrounded by tall trees. I had to admit, it was a good spot to use bombs. You know, as far as good bomb using spots go. Gazzy was laying out what looked like a wick with a small box of matches in his other hand.

"Gazzy? How powerful is this bomb? How far away should we stand?" that was Max. I can't believe she really wanted to this. Actually, maybe se didn't.

"Hey Max! You really want to see this?"

"Of course!" I noticed her smirk a little. I didn't even need to feel the tingle to know she was lying. Man I just wish this bomb wouldn't take too long. As if on cue, Gazzy screams, "Stand back at least twenty feet, everyone!" we all stepped back, a little more than twenty feet, for safety, and watched as Gazzy lit the match.

"Hold on Gazzy! I dropped my phone by the bomb!" (A/N Dr. M gave her the cell phone in the fourth book in case you forgot)

"Wait Max! Don't!" but she couldn't stop. She just grabbed it, inches from the bomb. I did the only thing I could. I ran up and tackled Gazzy, but I was to late the match struck.

"Max!" I screamed, but it was too late. There was a deafening explosion, and Max was thrown to the ground.

Max's POV

I was running to grab my phone, because I didn't feel like being killed by Mom for losing my phone. Gazzy would be able to stop moving the match anyway. I just grabbed the phone and I turned around and saw I guessed right. Gazzy stood there holding the match over the wick. Good, now I just have too… wait. Fang had ran over and tackled Gazzy to the ground.

"What the…" I was interrupted by a very loud bang as my body hit the ground. My skin was burning, but I couldn't move. Then everything went black.

Chap 5 preview

Fangs POV

"Max! Just admit! What you did was stupid!" I am **NOT** taking blame for this.

"Fang! I would've been fine if you hadn't tackled him to the ground!" She was pissed. But I don't care. I had my own problems.

"You didn't know he would stop! You could've been killed! If something happened to you then," I stopped. "Nothing. Forget it." I ran to the end of the clearing before spreading my wings.

"Fang! Stop!" I looked down. I had gone up like, 800 feet maybe. Why on Earth would I go back down now? I felt something wrap around my torso folding in my wings. Oh. That's why.


	5. Fighting, peeping, and more fighting?

(I think you know what I don't own but please review! Any ideas for new powers? Please share! Thanks **to Actorgirl21 and jzazy** for their reviews! Everyone else is just jealous there not on this list… more sexual references, violence, and someone returns…)

Fangs POV

"Max!" I was running as fast as I could. The instant she woke up, she was dead. Not hypothetically literally dead. She will actually wish she was dead when I'm done with her. Ok, maybe that's a little harsh. Maybe. I got to her and felt her neck. Oh thank god. She had a pulse.

"Max!" Iggy was coming over now, followed by the rest of the flock.

"I think she's just unconscious." I said, trying to keep my usual Fang coolness. I was doing a miserable job. I kept worrying for Max. Gazzy alone had once made a bomb big enough to take out like 30 erasers. If Max doesn't make it, Gazzy's dead. Totally dead. Like no chance of survival- death. No, I can't think like that. Max will be fine, she's been through worse, right? Only one way to find out.

Later

Max POV

I slowly opened my eyes, just to close them again. Man it was bright! I tried opening my eyes again, but I had to squint.

"Fang?" my voice was parched and weak. What happened? I remember a loud noise, and a bright light, wait. Did the bomb go off?

"Max! Iggy come here!" his voice was filled with a mixture of excitement and surprise; so un-Fanglike I laughed. Iggy came over and put his hand over my heart.

"Normal pulse," he muttered. Great! My back was killing me though… I really didn't want Fang seeing me in my bra, so…

"Uh, could everyone, leave? Except Iggy?" they all looked confused but eventually listened, including Fang.

"Max, just call me when I can come back in. Or I'll come in when Ig's done." Fang said. I smiled. I was glad he cared, but I didn't want him seeing this…

Iggy waited until they all went back into the clearing before asking, "So what is it?" I had to be careful how I worded this so I didn't sound like a pervert.

"Uh, could you help me take my shirt off?" his eyes widened. Damn… "I think I have burns on my body." I added quickly. His face relaxed, and he began taking off my shirt, definitely uncomfortable about this. He could see where my shirt was blackened, and charred. My shirt was off, so I was now sitting on the ground in a bra, and jeans, having my friend run his hands over my skin. VERY awkward! I winced right as he ran his soft fingertips over a spot about my right hip.

"I think you have a burn here, not serious, but it'll hurt for a while." My face softened, as Iggy made me an ice pack.

"Thanks Ig." He looked sad, for a moment.

"Well, I will need to wrap it, and that won't be very comfortable."

"Beats pain," this time he smiled.

"Uh, Ig? Could I get my shirt back?" he blushed for a moment.

"I'll get you a fresh one…" he stepped out from the trees and into the clearing, and walked to my backpack. But Fang started walking back. "Crap," I muttered. Iggy was digging through my clothes, trying to tell a shirt from everything else. Fang was almost here, but I couldn't move because of my hip. What could I do? I decided to turn my back to him. I'd be more embarrassed if he saw be from the front…

Fangs POV

I saw Iggy come out of the woods so I figured I would check up on Max. I started walking through the trees, trying to find my way. How had I forgotten so quickly? I turned around and found the tree. Max should be just behind it. I began walking when I heard her voice.

"crap" she mumbled. What happened? I began running now. I got to the tree and faced to see Max's back. She was wearing her bra, with her shirt on the floor…

"Max! What the hell did Iggy do?" I was so mad I could I could explode. Iggy better sleep with one eye ope- nevermind.

"Fang! I had burns on my hip, and Iggy had to check for others! Nothing happened!"

She was practically yelling the last part. I didn't feel the tingle so she wasn't lying.

"Max, look I'm sorry for,"

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? You come to find me, without warning, find me in a freaking BRA, and then assume I had done something with Iggy! And all you can say is sorry?" God, that hurt. She was mad at me for checking up on her?

"Well you know what? How do you think I felt when I saw you run up to a bomb for your CELL PHONE?" I was fuming now. I hate fighting, especially with Max, but I was pissed!

"I told Gazzy to stop! It wasn't like he was going to light it with me over there!"

Well you know? What if it was too late? What if he would've brought his hand down to strike it?" Now she looked madder than hell.

"He only struck the match down because you tackled him to the ground! It was your fault it exploded!"

"Max! Just admit it! What you did was stupid! I am **NOT** taking blame for your bright idea to go get your phone by risking your life!"

"Fang! I would've been fine if you hadn't tried to be the hero and save the day like a showoff! I would've been fine!" She was pissed. But I don't care. I had my own problems.

"You didn't know he would stop! You could've been killed! If something happened to you then," I stopped. "Nothing. Forget it." I ran to the end of the clearing before spreading my wings.

"Fang! Stop!" I ignored her and kept flying higher and higher.

"Look out!" I looked down. I had gone up like, 800 feet maybe. I heard a big shot and saw a rope, weighted on both sides, flying towards me. I tried to fly away but the rope hit me and wrapped around my wings, pressing them to my body. I began to fall. Fast. Who could have done this? I look down to see a boy; around 16 with blond hair and blue eyes. (A/N know who it is yet?)

Max's POV

Ok, I was mad. Here Fang was saying that having the bomb go off was my fault! He even tried blaming Gazzy! Who tackled him to the ground, making him accidentally light it? It wasn't Gazzy's fault at all!

"Max! Just admit it! What you did was stupid! I am **NOT** taking blame for your bright idea to go get your phone by risking your life!" he said. Why can't _he_ admit it was his fault too! Man I was so mad, I didn't even mean to say this…

"Fang! I would've been fine if you hadn't tried to be the hero and save the day like a showoff! I would've been fine!" as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Fang, looked, not angry, but sad. I could tell he was hurt. Man, everyone was staring at us now. They all had faces of sadness, and misery. They hate when we fight. Then again, we don't really like it either.

"You didn't know he would stop! You could've been killed! If something happened to you then," he paused. He must've been pretty hurt, to say that… I've never heard Fang express that much feeling in his entire life. He was so sad, but so sincere. "Nothing. Forget it." He ran off to the edge of the clearing before taking off.

"Fang! Stop!" I was so mad. Not at him, but at myself. I just drove Fang away, because I was mad at him for checking on me. Damn, I should probably put my shirt on now…

"Hey Ig? He'll be back soon but, can I have my…" I stopped. I saw a figure in the woods. With blond hair… and perfect blue eyes… _It can't be! _I thought. _We brought down Itex… What the hell? _But he was armed. It looked like a bazooka… but I doubted that he would have one…

"Fang! Stop!" he looked down, but didn't see me pointing to the figure. The flock was already running over to the shadowy character, but I had to warn Fang.

_BAM! _The guy must've fired, and Fang noticed, because he turned his gaze to the guy. I saw the rope wrap around him, over and over, pinning his wings. He began falling fast.

"Guys!" I called. "Take care of him!" I flew towards Fang at super speed.

_Please be ok,_ I thought repeatedly. I really don't want the last thing I said to my best friend is that he's a show off.

Iggy's POV

Max told us to take care of a guy… but I hadn't him noticed until I heard a shot. I was too absorbed in the big fight… I immediately ran over with everyone else.

"Fancy meeting you guys, again, but I don't think I've met you two…" man I hate being blind. But who was this? His voice was perfect, flawless even. Maybe the girls met them during the split up…

Angels POV

Ok, Omega was back, but we can take care of him. His screwy vision should make this a snap! I waved my hand around in his face, and he punches me right in the jaw.

"Crap," I muttered. Good thing Max didn't hear me say that… I tried the trick again. Maybe I did it wrong. This time I made circles around his head. He smirked and kicked me in the chest. What did they do to him? He was improved, and I couldn't beat him. But we have strength in numbers. Nudge was trying to get him from behind, but he did a quick spin, and hit her in the knee, knocking her to the ground. Iggy and I used this opportunity to kick him in the spine. He fell to his knees but spun around to trip us too. Now Gazzy and Omega were the only ones standing. Gazzy was pulling bombs from his, pants… and Omega just taunted him.

"Come on shorty! I've taken down Angel and Nudge, only you are standing!"

I sent a mental message to Ig and Nudge. _Get up! Come on!_

They quickly stood up, and Ig did a nice blow to the back of his shoulder, making it pop with a sickening _snap_! I was up now and Omega just ran. _Very fast._ He was doing like eighty, ninety, maybe. He was fifty feet away, and he popped his should back into place, without even flinching. Gazzy threw a bomb, which he caught and threw straight up, so fast it was a blur. It exploded ten feet above his head. We all charged again. We need Max and Fang…

Max's POV

I flew as fast as I could, but I barely caught his shirt. I was pulled down with him, but I didn't dare put out my wings. At this speed they would be torn off. Maybe if I spread out my arms and legs I could slow down… no. That wouldn't work. I sighed. We just kept plummeting, and plummeting, with no way to stop.

(Please review! How'd you like it? Any plot ideas? I'm trying to incorporate the powers in slowly, so if you like new powers just bear with me! Power ideas even? I'd love to hear them… once again to Actorgirl21 and Jzazy for reviewing, reading, and giving ideas! I should have another 1 or 2 chapters tomorrow!)


	6. unconsciousness and making up

(mostly a filler chappie! sorry the filler parts, but a lot of Fax at least. They will keep apart, but they're a little closer after this. Review please!)

Fangs POV

I was still falling, no way to stop. But now, Max was flying towards me. Fast. Man, she wouldn't stop surprising me. First, she risks her life, then, she screams at me, and now, she's saving me. She flew up to me and wraps her arms around my chest. I don't know what me happier; the fact that she came to help me, or that she's now holding me tight to her body, still wearing only a bra and jeans. When did it suddenly become Christmas for me?

"Fang! If you'd quit daydreaming, we're falling pretty fast, and I don't feel like dying!"

I smirked. I wanted to smile, make Max happy, but I was free falling at eighty miles an hour. Smiling wasn't the first thing I was planning on doing. What could we do to stop? Maybe…

"Hey Max, remember what we did during the hurricane? Where we put our wings out a tiny bit? Do that." She nodded and unfurled wings, just a few feet. As soon as she did we swooped up so fast, I thought Max would let go. The sudden change of direction, was like riding the roller coasters at Disneyland. Going eighty miles an hour downward then swooping up. It hurt my chest immensely, and I couldn't even imagine the pain on her wings. After we leveled out, Max turned around heading back to the clearing. She looked uncomfortable. She was either thinking hard, or it was hard to carry me. Probably both. She let out a sigh. I knew what I had to do now. Crap.

"Uh, thanks Max," Here comes the hard part, and my least favorite. Apologizing.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," My voice was getting quieter and quieter, until the end was almost a mumble.

"Fang!" she was grinding her teeth. Carrying me couldn't be easy. "I can't hear you! I'm trying to fly!" Crap, now I have to say it again.

"I said I was sorry for fighting!" This time I was louder, yelling almost. We were heading down now so the wind got louder.

"Fang, I still can't hear you!" Damn! If I have to scream my apology I will, but the rest of the flock better not hear it. I took in a deep breath and screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled and flew away! I'm sorry you had to come save me! I'm sorry for everything!" Man, I want to get out of here, just escape from everyone else; just me and Max. I just wanted to apologize, and make up. I was ready to stop hating Max now.

She blushed a little at my apology, and I wish I had a camera. She was absolutely beutif- I mean, she looked, uhhhh, forget it. But if you utter a word, to ANYONE I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?

This time, Max took a breath. It's her turn now.

"Fang…" her voice was strained from carrying me. She sounded sad, like this was killing her. It probably was though… "It really was my fault. I ran to the bomb, I scared you to death, and I'm sorry." She stopped, then let out a little grunt.

"Fang, I can't carry you much farther,"

"Just get close enough to the ground, we can walk the rest." she nodded, and suddenly dropped a few feet.

"Max, just land" she nodded and began losing altitude. We were about forty feet up when she passed out.

"Max! Wake up!" I wanted to shake her awake, but I couldn't move my arms. I tried kicking her, but I couldn't get myself to do it. Damn… she was unconscious, so I had to take the blow for her… I wrapped my legs around her, and twisted so I would hit the ground. We were ten feet up, when I bit my lip, bracing for pain. We hit with a thud, and the breath was knocked out of me. I tried to move but I couldn't. I had to wait until Max woke up. "I guess I have to stay here…" I muttered to myself. I smiled not a half smile, or smirk, but a smile.

Max's POV

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," did he just say that? Well, I was still mad. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"Fang!" I was grinding me teeth now. He was heavy…"I can't hear you! I'm trying to fly!" Now he gets to say it again. Man I'm evil…

"I said I was sorry for fighting!" I still wasn't done. One more time…

"Fang, I still can't hear you!" he looked upset now. He hasn't apologized this much in his entire life.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled and flew away! I'm sorry you had to come save me! I'm sorry for everything!" whoa. That was much more thoughtful then anything I could've imagined him saying.

"Fang… It really was my fault. I ran to the bomb, I scared you to death, and I'm sorry."

He looked happy, almost. Still just a smirk.

"Fang, I can't carry you much farther,"

"Just get close enough to the ground, we can walk the rest." I nodded, but dropped a few feet. Fang got this frightened look on his face. He was being so emotional and wordy. What happened?

"Max, just land" I nodded and began to soar downwards. We weren't that high up, when I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I finally woke up, I was on the ground. But it was much softer than normal… I look down and saw I was laying on Fang. What happened? He must have flipped himself so I wouldn't hit the ground.

"I guess I have to stay here…" he muttered. He must've thought I was still out! I opened one eye and he was smiling. A true, genuine smile. I tried to move again, but my muscles ached from carrying him. I guess I could stay here for a while. (A/N you know the real reason she didn't move don't you?)

Iggy POV

Man, Omega was harder than I thought. He was taking all for of us. "Guys! I saw Fang and Max land over here! I'll be back with them! Keep fighting!" They nodded, so I turned towards the clearing and ran, faster than I've ever run before. I had to get them to help us. I saw two figures on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Max!" I called. She was laying on top of Fang, still only wearing a bra. What the hell happened?

"Iggy! She's out cold, and I can't get up!"

Fang's POV

"Iggy! She out cold, and I can't get up!" crap, I didn't feel like getting up to kick someone's butt, and I really didn't want this moment to end. Max, laying on me, not moving, no shirt, it was just like a dream I had a few nights ago. Well, I wasn't tied up, Max wasn't unconscious, and um, actually you know what? Nevermind.

"Ig, if you could help… I'm tied up and I can't move with Max on me." I explained again. He picked up Max and undid the rope that was tying me up.

"Thanks. Stay with Max, I'll take care of whoever did this." I said. I didn't want to leave her, but at least she had Iggy with her.

Max's POV

Ha! Fang thought I was unconscious, and left me with Iggy. I want to help, but who could possibly beat four of us?

"Come on Max wake up… we need you." Wait, they needed me? What for? I decided, time to give up this charade.

"Iggy what's the matter? Who's Fang fighting?" he looked stunned. Obviously unconscious people aren't supposed to wake up suddenly, knowing everything that happened for the past ten minutes.

"Max! What the he-"

"Stop. First of all, language, second, I know I'm in trouble, but who could possibly take all of you? And third, will you just wrap my side and hand me my shirt?" he looked mad, but I don't care. The flock needs help, and I'm sitting here shirtless being questioned.

"Here." He scowled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry I made you mad. I'm even sorry for making you worry about me. But right now, we have to help everyone. So get pissed later. Come on." Isn't amazing how you can be perfectly happy, and then in one minute, you can be mad and upset again?

Fangs POV

I got to where the flock was fighting the blond kid. Who was that? I was kind of hoping it was someone who hit on Max. Then I could beat him up without feeling bad. I flew down behind him, and kicked his neck. He fell down, but just rolled away from me. He acted like it didn't affect him! How do you beat someone that doesn't feel pain?

(Review please! I own nuthin. If you do think I own this, then check into a hospital and ask for a brain scan!!!)


	7. Grenades and Magnetism

(I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, and all that. Anyway, I've got tons of homework this week so updating may slow down to 1 a day, or even every other day. My 2 a day streak may have to end! I'm sorry! Anyway, I'll quit rambling…)

Fang's POV

"You will not win! Failure is inevitable." The boy said. Man, who was this? Was this another experiment? Maybe we could take him from the air.

"Guys! U and A! Now!" they looked stunned at first but they finally understood. They all jumped up, spreading their wings. It was quite a sight. Four winged kids flying around a seemingly defenseless kid. It was pretty strange. Anyway, Nudge was the first to striker, flying down foot extended. He caught it easily, spinning her around. I flew down thinking this would be a good opportunity. I was wrong. He stuck out his foot, kicking me in the gut. Then, he released Nudge sending us toppling to the ground. I swear, he can predict our moves…

Max's POV

Iggy was flying overhead, muttering to himself, about me no doubt, and I was on the ground running. My wings were to sore to even try flying. Iggy had decided to fly my speed, in case something happened, but I could see going this speed was killing him. He wanted to fly fast. Faster than he'd ever gone so he can help the others. But he wanted to watch over me. I really owed him one, but what could I do? I could… wait. My friends are fighting, and I'm thinking of ways to repay someone. I had to focus on my running. I could se Angel and Gazzy now, flying through the air, and swooping down. I can't see who they're trying to get, but he's good. Both of them smashed into the ground. Hard. I was sprinting now. No one hurts my flock. Iggy decided I was safe enough, and was now flying towards the battle full speed. I was running another five minutes before I saw who it was. I couldn't believe it. We took down Itex, so who was Omega working for now? I was going faster than I've ever gone before. On the ground that is. My super-speed doesn't work for running. I was twenty feet from Omega when I heard his voice.

"Hello again, _Max." _his voice was icy and bitter, but still had that ring of perfection to it. Gazzy and Angel were standing up, both of them bruised and scarred. Nudge was flying in circles, trying to trick Omega's eyesight, but he stayed focused. His eyes like a radar, following her every move. Itex must have fixed him before we brought it down. Omega, still watching Nudge, jumped up, twenty feet maybe, and punched her in the back sending her down. Now, he crossed the line.

"Fang! Take him from the left!" I yelled. Everyone in our flock had a little code, like on three, meaning on one. When we said, left, it really meant back. Fang nodded and Omega did as expected, turned left. Fang kicked him, sending him in my direction, where I punched his perfect face. His nose looked broken, but he just ignored it.

"I have come for you Max! Surrender!" Yeah. I'm going to give up the day it starts raining pickles. I scowled. We save the world, just to find out my worst enemy still has a grudge.

"Max! Who is that?" Fang yelled. I forgot. The boys don't know about Omega. I wave my arm in front of his face, to make sure he wasn't perfect. Well, that got me a kick to my already wounded ribs. Ok, now I was worried.

"Nudge, Angel, Iggy! Get him from the air!" I ordered. They obeyed and took to the skies.

"Everyone now! Attack at once!" Omega looked surprised. He really should saw this coming. We all went in at once, and he took off, running at least eighty. Everyone crashed together, but I did manage to catch my foot on his knee. He started running, just to be tripped up, and crash into a giant maple. His leg was at an awkward angle, and right away I knew it was broken. When we finally got up again, we came over to him. He wouldn't be moving for a while. We surrounded him staring him down. His eyes showed no emotion.

"Why'd you come here?" asked Fang. That's the Fang I knew. Quiet, and to the point.

"I came for Max." he stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I got that." I said. "Who do you work for now? What do they want?"

He put an evil grin on his perfect little face. "I work for no one, and I want, revenge. No one can defeat me. Not now, not ever." I saw how this would end, and I didn't like it. If he was determined to kill me, it would happen. Only one way to stop him. Normally, killing is a last resort, but it was me or him, as cheesy as that sounds.

"You will never come near my flock again. I'll make sure of it." I hated this part… I reached down to his neck, but he was fast. He curled his hand into a fist and punched me in the stomach. I was down, but Fang punched downward, hitting the ground. Omega had rolled out of the way, popping his leg back into place in the process. He couldn't run, but he was still a threat. He produced a gun from his jean pocket, and pointed it at me.

"You will not escape. I will live. You shall not." He said. Who says 'shall' anymore?

"Nudge!" she must've known what I was going to say. Everything went into slow motion. I heard a shot, and I saw the gun being yanked from Omega's hands. Nudge now held the gun, thanks to her magnet power. I felt a sharp pain in my right wrist, and knew I was shot. Omega reached into his jacket, and produced a grenade. Of course right? My life can never be easy. He pulled the pin, and threw it.

"Duck!" Gazzy screamed. We all jumped back, far from the airborne grenade. Except Fang.

"Fang get down!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Just because I was stupid enough to run to a bomb doesn't mean he had to do it too. He lashed out with his hand, knocking the grenade back like a baseball. The grenade exploded, sending charred pieces of metal in all directions. One flew over my head, while another huge one flew at Fang. He wasn't so lucky though.

"Fang!" Angel yelled. He fell the ground, quickly with a huge red scar from his chin to the left side of his neck.

Fangs POV

I punched at Omega, but he rolled away dodging. He pulled out a gun which Nudge took using her powers. Then, he pulled out a grenade. Where does he get this stuff? ? He threw it towards us, with amazing speed.

"Duck!" Gazzy screamed. But that wouldn't do it. We'd still be blown apart. I had to protect the flock. Mostly Max, but the others too. I had to either catch it and throw it, or deflect it. Not enough time to do the first one, so batters up! I had to hit the bomb perfectly to knock it away from us. I remembered when Max was running to the bomb, and I got freaked. I don't know if this would be bigger or smaller then that bomb. I got ready and, crack! My hand was stinging, I think I broke a finger but who cares. I just saved, BOOM! A hundred pieces of burning metal flew past me, scraping my legs and arms. Not that serious, but then I felt a terrible searing pain on my neck. It burned, and stung from the cut.

"Fang!" Max called out. I was losing blood. Lots of blood. I was in pain, lots, until I slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.

Max POV

I am going to kill him. If he survives, I will kill him myself. Was this how he felt after I ran to the bomb? I really didn't want another fight. But why would he do that? Why would he risk his life like that? The bomb didn't look like it would've hit us. How powerful are grenades anyway?

"Iggy! Lets get him to the clearing." I choked. I was trying not to cry. Not in front of the flock, but it looked pretty deep. I don't know if he'll make it. But he has too. He's my right hand man. My best friend. I need him. If he dies… no. If I think like that it'll just make things worse. Iggy came over and looked at the cut.

"I'll fly him to our spot." He said. "Meet us there Max." I was mad. It was serious enough that he had to be flown, quickly, and I still had to walk. But wait, where's Omega? I did a quick 360, but saw no one except the flock. Damn… next time I see him, I won't hesitate. I will kill him for what he did to Fang.

Iggy's POV

Fang looked pretty bad. I could try, but there wasn't much could do. I can clean it, and wrap it. This was more serious then that time on the beach. He was pretty beat up and bloody, but it wasn't his neck. Necks bleed way more than any other body part, excluding the head. He'll be pretty lucky to make it out of this. I would take him to a hospital, but we'd have to fly there, and last time we did that we got interrogated and sent to Anne's house. They even blackmailed us by saying they would only give medical attention if we lived at her house. I couldn't do that to Fang again, unless it got too serious.

"So Iggy, will he be ok?" Max asked. She would kill me if I said this but she sounded scared. Wait, we're here already? I must have been so consumed in thought, I didn't notice Max come back. I felt bad she couldn't fly.

"Maybe," I replied. "There's not much I can do, but if it gets better, we won't need to go to the hospital." She cringed at the word hospital. She hadn't forgotten that day either. I saw a small tear run down her cheek.

"Max, he'll be ok. He's been through worse." I said. I couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Thanks Ig." She choked out. She laid her head on my shoulder. It was pretty corny, but I didn't care. In movies, most would think it was sappy. But when it happens to you, it seems sad. If Fang didn't make it, Max would be devastated. A tear fell down my cheek now. If Fang doesn't make it, we've lost Max too.

Fang's POV

I woke up with my neck wrapped and a crying Max on Iggy's shoulder. She has been through a lot lately from our fight, to our freefall, and now this.

"Max?" it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Fang!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around me. Her scream hurt my ears, but she was happy. Iggy looked relieved too. I didn't want to sound emo, but just because I was awake doesn't mean I'll be ok. My neck still needed to heal, and it bled through the gauze.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Max said, squealing like Nudge does.

"Me to, dude." Iggy added. I was so happy they both cared so much.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, trying not to sound to worried.

"They're sleeping. It's three A.M." Iggy said. Three? They both stayed up?

"Don't worry, Fang," she said reading my mind. "We got plenty of sleep last night."

"Thank you. Ig? Could you change my gauze?" he nodded and left to search the packs.

"Max? Will I be ok?" I asked. I think I knew the answer but I had to be sure.

"Um, Iggy says you'll be fine." I shuddered as a tingle went through my head. "Iggy isn't sure you'll make it," the voice whispered. Max looked embarrassed, obviously forgetting my power.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." She smiled a little. "By the way, Max," I paused. She looked eager to hear what I had to say. I pulled her close and whispered, "I still get first shift tomorrow."

(Sorry for the filler parts, but the rest of the story will be a combination of humor and action so get ready! Here's a sneak preview…)

"Max, who is this?" Fang growled, obviously jealous.

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered. I _never_ stutter.

"Remember me, sweety? John?" he asked. His voice was calm and alluring. But who was this?

"Back off." Fang snapped. "She's my girl." I know this was always our excuse at times like this, but can we say, sexist?

"Your girl?" I said with ice dripping off each word.

"She can't be your girl. She was hitting on me at the gas station." John said. Damn, this freakin' liar… what's his deal?

"Max would _never_ hit on some ass like you!" he yelled. Don't you hate when people talk about you like you're not even there?

"Well, she did. I can't see this beautiful girl with a jerk like you anyway." He stated. Big mistake. Fang scowled and stepped forward. Hope this guy had health insurance. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch, when he stopped.

"I, can't, move!" he said pausing between each word.

"Ok Gazzy!" John called. Wait, how does he know The Gasman? Gazzy stepped out from the trees.

"How's it going?" he said in John's voice. Ok, that explains that but who was…

I watched as 'John' shrunk a foot and a half, clothes changing, and hair lengthening. Eventually, she looked like Angel.

"How's it going? When did you two start dating?"


	8. Pranks, Powers and Jealousy

(Ok, the flock is going to have a little free time before going back into the seriousness. This whole story I realized, where is Total? So Total would've been at Dr. M's. OK? Anyway, onward!)

Iggy POV

"Here's the gauze Fang," I said. I peeled off the bloody fabric and put on the new gauze.

"Thanks," he said.

"Max, head to bed. I'll keep watch," I said. She nodded and walked off. "Fang," I started. "I think your going to be ok."

Fangs POV

"Really?" I asked. I didn't feel the tingle. He thought I might make it!

"Yeah. Since he heal faster, the cut may close up faster, making you lose less blood. We just have to watch for infection." I was overjoyed. Wait, I didn't say that. I meant, I felt great. There. I will never say overjoyed.

"Fang!" Max screamed. She ran up and gave me a huge hug, cutting off my circulation. It did help stop the bleeding but…

"Max, I know you're happy, but I can't breath." Her face turned pink and I smirked god she was cu- hot. She was hot. Men don't say 'cute'.

And now, I'm relaxing watching TV. Let me explain:

It's been awhile since the whole, Omega thing. A week I think? I don't know. Max, being the nice guardian she is, used her Maxcard to let us stay in a hotel. How much was on that thing? Anyway, we were in a hotel, not anything fancy, but definitely not a motel. We were all comfortable here, but we knew it wouldn't last. It was breakfast we were having eggs, without any fights, pranks etc. when Max dropped the bomb.

"Guys, we need to leave tonight. No bambie eyes or anything else will change my mind." It was a reasonable request, but I'll admit; after living this life of luxury, or luxurious to us anyways, I didn't want to go. But Omega's leg would need another few weeks to heal, so now was the best time to leave.

"Max! I don't want to leave!" Angel said. Max just shook her head.

"Sorry Angel." I was proud of Angel, for no controlling her mind.

After we ate, I was pulled away by Angel, to the bathroom, where she locked the door.

"Fang, I want to prank Max but I need your help." She sounded so sweet. To anyone else, 'sweet six-year old' may be redundant. In our lives, it was a total lie. No such thing. She can act sweet, but you can see the prankster within.

"I want to freak her out, with Nudge's new power." I looked at her wide eyed.

"When did she get a new power?" I asked. She shrugged.

"A few days ago. She wanted to keep it a secret so she could prank you guys at the right time." I looked confused. What could her power be?

"It's not a new power, but it is a total upgrade." She said. I wish she'd stay out of my head.

"Fat chance. Now here's the plan…"

Max's POV

"Max!" Nudge yelled. "If this our last day then I want to spend it doing something fun! I want to race you!" I smiled. She wanted to race me? Normally I'm above cheating little kids, but I could make her do something hilarious as a bet. Besides, I had my super speed. I couldn't lose.

"Alright Nudge! Gather everyone that wants to watch." She ran off. In the end, everyone came except Iggy, who stayed inside listening to the TV. We were out in a field, outside the hotel. Luckily, we were the only ones out there.

"Alright!" Nudge started. "Here's the deal! Me and Max will race! Loser has to…" she looked thoughtful. "Kiss Iggy!" I stopped. Did she say, Iggy? I didn't see that coming. Neither did Fang. Everyone else just laughed.

"Whoever loses must kiss Iggy when he doesn't see it coming, and we all get to watch. Deal?" I felt bad for Nudge. She was going to hate kissing Ig.

"Deal." I said. Fang looked mad, so I walked over.

"Fang, I won't lose. I have my super speed." He put back on his impassive face.

"You don't understand. Nudge has…"

"An itching to get started!" she interrupted. What was going on? We walked to a big rock, where the race began and Nudge pointed to an old metal barn, about three hundred feet out.

"First one there, wins! Ready… Go!" I was off, flying extremely fast, when I saw a blur. A very fast object passed me. I was so stunned, I stopped flying, hitting the ground tumbling over and over. Damn… but I could still beat Nudge! Unless…

"I win!" What? How'd she bat me? Was she that blur?

"She walked over, laughing with everyone else. Except Fang. And me.

"You agreed! I'll explain after you do it!" I was pissed. I had to suffer, and so did Fang. But an idea formed in my mind.

"Fang, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I've got an idea."

Iggy POV

Everyone was outside doing a race apparently. I knew Max would win know doubt. I wonder what they bet? I heard the turn of a knob as everyone came in. Everyone sat at the table, I think, but someone sat beside me.

"Hey, Ig." she said.

"What up, Max?" she let out a low grumble. I was about to ask why, when a pair of soft lips crashed against mine. What the hell? Max liked Fang, so what was this for?

"IGGY! WHAT THE HELL!" Fang screamed. Shit…

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING MAX?" his normal emotionless self must've been on strike. He was pissed.

"No! I was on the couch and she came up and,"

"SHUT UP! MAX WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Crap. Max had better help me out, or I might end up killed by angry friend. Is that a justified homicide?

"Fang! I swear! I didn't do anything! Don't kill me, or eat me, or whatever you're going to do! I'll do anything!"

Fang's POV

"I'll do anything!" oh really? I could make him do lots right now. This was getting out of hand though. First, it was a prank on Max, to make her do something. Then, it was against me, by making her kiss Iggy. I was about to prank him now. Normally, I wouldn't get revengeful, especially not on Ig, but I was mad Max kissed him. I was even madder because it looked like he enjoyed it.

"IF YOU EVEN WANT TO _TRY_ TO MAKE IT UP TO ME, NEVER EVEN TOUCH MAX AGAIN! EVER!" I barked. I could be badass when I wanted.

"Yes ok!" he whimpered. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"THAT'S NOT IT! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN! IF YOU WANT TO GAIN MY TRUST BACK, GO UPSTAIRS! GRAB ONE OF MAX'S BRAS AND PUT IT ON!" ok, not exactly what most people would say at that point. But it was a prank, and I wanted to get pictures.

"How do I…"

"NOW!"

"Ok…" he scuttled upstairs.

"Max. Hand me your phone. No one dare laugh…" I whispered. This was going to be sweet!

Iggy POV

Max. I was going to kill her. How could she do this? She liked Fang. She won't admit it, but it doesn't mean she can come and kiss me! I finally found one of Max's bras, and tried putting in on. Damn this was hard! Why would me putting this on make Fang trust me again? Oh well. I knew he would take pictures, so I grabbed a stink bomb I made. I was going to make sure he never got those blasted pictures.

Max's POV

I felt really bad for Iggy now. He looked scared. No, not just scared, terrified. I was going to give the whole flock a serious talk about pranking. It was fun, yes, but this was getting out of hand.

"IGGY! HURRY UP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Fang snarled. He could be pretty mean when he wanted. I smiled. Even when he looked mad, he was hot.

_Just admit you like him, Max._ I was surprised. I hadn't heard Jeb in ages.

Long time no hear, Jeb. Don't dads usually object to their daughter dating? I heard him chuckle a little then leave. I've never heard him say that little before.

"I'm done…" I heard Iggy muttered. He came down, wearing my bra. I wasn't happy Fang picked that as his punishment, but oh well. _Boom! Click!_ Suddenly, my eyes were burning, and my nose was screaming. Iggy threw a stink bomb!

"My eyes!" Nudge yelled. I heard quick footsteps, so I knew Iggy ran out of our hotel room.

"Iggy! It was a prank! Come back!" I screamed. Everyone was yelling though, and he didn't here it. People in other rooms were coming out too.

"Guys! We gotta get him!" I yelled. Iggy ran down the steps, into the lobby.

"Out the window!" I yelled. Thy all nodded and Fang propped open the window. Luckily, the green stink lingered through our room, so no one saw us leave.

Iggy's POV

Man, Fang was mad. Next time Max comes even remotely close to me, I'll run away. Not away, away, but upstairs or something. Why would she kiss me? Seriously, Fang seems more her type. I can't see Max as the cheating type. Actually, I can't see her at all, but that's not the point. I had to get away from there. Just to think. This day started out fine, with a race. Then, next thing I know, I'm running from by friends wearing someone else's bra. Lucky me. I wanted to go back, I did. But I can't be there now.

"Ig…" I heard. Even with my hearing, I could barely make it out. How far had I gone? Wait… how can I get back? If I turn around, even if I'm a fraction off, I may pass the housee.

"Ig…" I heard. Man, this all came down to a giant game of marco polo. I flew towards the sound. It was my best shot.

"Iggy…" it came again. At least now I can hear my full name.

"Iggy!" this time it was loud, to my right.

"Iggy!" I hear again, to my left this time.

"Iggy!" to my back. Oh man! The flock split up! I would never find them now. Wait… duh.

"Max! Fang! Anyone!" I screamed.

"Iggy!" I heard, from all directions this time. I just stayed there, hovering waiting for them to find me.

"Guys!" I called again. They were trying to find me, but they must keep missing. We could be here all night…

Max's POV

"Guys!" he called again. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Guys! I found Iggy!" I think that was Gazzy.

"Max, I think we should get him together." Fang surprised me really bad, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"I guess your right. I'm afraid he'll run if he knows your there." I said. I wasn't kidding. Iggy was scared out of his mind.

_Max! He's to your right. Hurry up!_

Thanks Angel! Be right there!

"Ready to go Fang?" I asked. Man, I wanted Iggy back. Not like that, perverts.

"Alright. Hey, I knew what Nudge was going to do. I didn't know she'd make you kiss Iggy though." I scowled.

"So this happened because you wanted to pull a prank???" I yelled.

"Max… I didn't know! Honest!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Just kidding Fang. I was just kind've mad. But I'm fine now." This time, he smirked.

"Hey, Max?" I never got a chance to respond. His warm lips pressed against mine. Oh my god, he was really doing this. His soft lips moved in synchronized with mine, perfectly. Our lips finally pulled apart, and I'll admit, I was disappointed.

"Hey, Max?" I looked up, and saw he had a small glint in his eye. "I was better than Iggy, wasn't I?" He was off flying before I could fully understand what he meant.

"Get your ass back here!" I yelled. With my super speed, he didn't stand a chance.

Fang's POV

"I was better than Iggy, wasn't I?" I flew off before Max could catch me.

"Get your ass back here!" he screamed. I was hoping Gazzy made her say that, but I knew she said that of her free will. Hopefully, she would maul me. Hopefully. I could see the outline of a flock member now. Angel? It doesn't matter.

"Fang!" I turned around to see a laughing Max flying at me, peaking 280 mph, grabbing my waist in the process. We spun around, and around over and over, until we settled. Max punched me in the arm.

"Never, leave me like that again." She said, chuckling between each word. I smirked, and began flying again, Max alongside me.

"Make sure you don't scare Iggy. He really thinks you want to kill him, and if you say what you said to me, he may not believe us." She said. I really did want Iggy back, and seeing him freaked out like that did make me feel pretty bad.

"Ok." I said. I have been showing way too much emotion lately. I could now see Iggy, hovering there, being held still by Angel. Crap, he was worried.

Iggy's POV

"Angel! Let me go! Fang is really close!" I yelled. Fang was here to kill me.

"I told you! Just wait!" she said. She was holding me really well.

"Iggy!" oh no, Max is here. If Fang sees us together again, I can't come back. She wraps her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug" Iggy…" crap. Fang had to come here. Now. I tried to wiggle out of Angel's arms, but it was hard. Only one thing to do. I pull back my elbow, hitting Angel, then lash out punching Fang in the nose.

"Iggy! What the hell?" he screamed. But I was already flying away. I can't face him yet.

Max's POV

Iggy punched Fang in the face. Crap, maybe hugging wasn't the best idea.

"Guys! I'm going after him." They all nodded except Fang who was tending to his bleeding nose. I immediately put on my super speed. Iggy had his revenge now, even if he didn't know it. This has gone long enough. We had to leave the hotel in a few hours, and we haven't packed our stuff. Meaning our laptop. Iggy was rapidly approaching, so I had to get ready.

"Iggy!" I called as I grabbed him, pulling him into a position where he can't move his arms or legs.

"Max! Please, don't let Fang find me!" he was on the verge of tears, so I knew I had to do this quick before he pulls another fast one.

"Iggy! Just listen! It was a prank! A joke, a hoax! We tricked you!" he just stared there, wide eyed, so I knew he was confused.

"Ok, look. Nudge has some new power, I still don't know what it is, but she beat me in the race. Then, she made me kiss you because I lost. Fang and I decided to prank you, but we didn't know you would take it this seriously!" I was tearing now too.

"Why'd you do it? What did I do?" he asked.

"Um, I figured you were in on this, and everyone else was pranking, so I thought we'd join the fun! I'm sorry, but Fang isn't mad. Well, he is now because he got punched, but I'll make sure he doesn't yell." He let out a big smile, and pulled me close.

"Thanks for telling the truth, and I'm sorry about the bomb and running away, but you forced me." I would've argued, but he was right. I did force him.

"Lets just go back." I said.

_Angel? If you can hear me, get back to the hotel and get ready to leave._

**Will do!**

"Come on Iggy, you're coming with me. I want you to hold on. Tight. I want to try my super speed with you." he nodded and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Ok." He said. I started flapping, and gradually got faster. I could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter, until it hurt.

"Iggy!" I yelled over the roaring wind. "We're almost there! Is it too fast?" he shook his head, so I sped up a little. We arrived maybe, five minutes later and we came through the window. Iggy immediately went over to Fang, to apologize for punching him, and I even heard Fang say sorry. I sat down on the couch with an audible, oof! I sat there for a while. Just thinking about everything that's happened lately. Omega was still after us, or was it only me? He never mentioned the others. And what was Nudge's new power? I'll have to ask her.

"Hey Max." the voice seemed to have come from nowhere. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Max, turn left." I look the direction, to see Fang materialize in front of me.

"Don't do that. I hate it. I hate when you sneak up on me too." As you can see I wasn't in the best mood.

"I didn't even need the tingle to know that's a lie." He said. Ok, I did like when he snuck up close to me. Tell anyone though, and your our next target after Omega.

"Hey Fang? How did Iggy take it?" he paused as if thinking.

"He was mad at me for doing it, but I told him he got his revenge already. He can punch!" he said.

"Ok, great. But, do you know what Nudge's power is?" he looked embarrassed, for a moment, but quickly put back on his mask of no emotions.

"Um, I kinda teamed up with Nudge and Angel to prank you. I just wanted to have fun, but I didn't know they'd pull the whole, 'kiss Iggy' thing." I was mad, but he didn't know I'd have to kiss Iggy.

"Fine. You're off the hook. But what about the power?"

"Nudge's magnet powers grew and she can pull herself to heavy metal objects. It definitely works well, because the shed was far away, and she even beat you!" he sounded happy at the end, as if it was his own power.

"Ok, I'll have to talk to them. They keep…" I was interrupted by the knocking on our hotel door. It was like 9:00. Who could it possibly be? Fang got up and walked over to the door.

"Who are you?" Fang asked, in a very irritated voice. I heard something I couldn't quite make out.

"Max!" Fang yelled. He did not sound happy. I walked over to the door to find a redhead kid, about 14? 15? He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some khakis.

"Uh, can I help you?" I sounded more confused than anything.

"Yeah. You can." in a very flirtatious way. What the hell?

"Max, who is this?" Fang growled, obviously pissed.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. Stuttered! I never stutter!

"Remember me, sweety? John?" he asked. His voice was calm and alluring. But who was this?

"Back off." Fang snapped. "She's my girl." Me and Fang have a silent agreement to pretend to be dating in situations like this, but I was caught off guard, so of course, I mess up.

"Your girl?" I said with ice dripping off each word.

"She can't be your girl. She was hitting on me at the gas station." John said. Damn, this freakin' liar… what's his deal?

"Max would _never_ hit on some ass like you!" he yelled. Don't you hate when people talk about you like you're not even there?

"Well, she did. I can't see this beautiful girl with a jerk like you anyway." He stated. Big mistake. Fang scowled and stepped forward. Hope this guy had health insurance. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch, when he stopped.

"I, can't, move!" Fang said pausing between each word. He looked nervous, and scared; a first for Fang.

"How are you doing this?" I screamed.

"I did nothing. But if you two remain calm, I'll let your friend move again." I nodded and Fang put his arm down, gasping for breath.

"Ok," John said. "Let me see you two kiss. Not a small kiss on the cheek, but a true kiss. Then I'll back off." He had a smug look on his face. I sighed and turned towards Fang taking his hands. He arched his back a little tilting his head, and touched his lips to mine. We could've ended it at any time, but I didn't want it too. I pulled my hand from his and put it under his chin.

"Ew! Gross!" Gazzy. Of course. Fang pulled away and I let out an irritated sigh.

"Gazzy! I was in the middle of kissing Fang and you make us stop because your too lazy to go to another room?" wait, I didn't say. That I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Gazzy, come on. You had to interrupt me now. Why can't you do that when we're eating one of Max's meals!" Fang said. Crap, Gazzy's new power is like having someone grab the last piece of pizza. From your own plate.

"Alright, Gazzy. You're done." Said John. But it wasn't John's voice. But a sweet girl's voice instead.

"Who are you, John?" I said, ready to run in a second.

"I'm not John. He is." Pointing to Gazzy, still speaking in a sweet voice.

"Gazzy. Explain. NOW!" I was mad.

"Why don't you ask, Angel?" he said, using John's voice. Ok, that explains that, but who was…

I turned around to see John shrink a full foot and a half, hair and clothes changing as well. His curly red hair turned blond, and grew out, rolling down her, or his, uh, "it's" back. It's clothing turned from khakis and a long sleeved shirt to jeans and a pink t-shirt. Until eventually, it looked exactly like Angel. Wait a minute…

"Hey Max! I didn't know you two were dating!"

Fang's POV

I was staring at John, the jerk that lied about Max and obviously has a thing for her, to a sweet little angel. Actually, more like Angel.

"Hey Max! I didn't know you two were dating!" she said. Oh my god. Angel? She was beyond trouble. She tricked me into getting jealous, she tricked me into getting mad, and she tricked me into kissing Max. I'm not complaining about the third one, but no one needs to know that.

"Angel. You are explaining. NOW." Max ground out. God, she is amazing. She can look hot while yelling. What? Just because I don't show emotions doesn't mean I don't have them.

"Ok.," Angel started. "About the same time Gazzy and Nudge got their powers, I got one too. Mine was the same as the shape-shifting thing, but I can change height and clothes now. I can shift into anyone I've seen, and any outfit I've seen." Man that was cool. Shopping would be easier now too. Why did she do this?

"I did this to make you jealous, Fang. Then you would kiss and hopefully get together." If I had anything in my mouth, I would've choked. She wanted us to get together?

"Angel, as sweet as that is, me and Fang can't get together." Angel looked disappointed and Max stared at me with a look that basically screamed, 'help me out'.

"Angel, lets say we get together, and Max gets ki- uh, taken. I would be devastated, and so would Max. Let's say we broke up. The flock may be separated again. We don't want that, so we can't risk it." I said. Angel looked sad, and I felt pretty lousy about it too.

"Ok. Sorry guys…" she said.

"It's ok Angel. But tell us next time you get a new power. Ok?" Max said.

"Alright…" I felt a small tingle. Great.

"Angel, go get ready. We're leaving soon. You too Gazzy." Max commanded.

"Yeah, yeah…" they said in unison.

"Well this has been quite the day." I said.

"Go get your laptop lover-boy." he said.

(sorry for the wait, but it was a huge chappie. Lots of homework, so don't expect another long chappie anytime soon. Sorry! By far my fave chappie!)


	9. Cookies, talks, and Miggy?

(short chapter. Sorry guys!)

"Alright guys, get ready. We gotta get outta here." I said in my leaderly tone. We were already late, thanks Angel, but now we could leave.

"Come on guys! We have to check out soon or they'll charge us another night!" I said. Fang and Iggy were ready, standing side by side in the hall. How much stuff could three on-the-run kids have? Clothing, sometimes, and that's really it. Oh, and Fangs so coveted laptop.

"Hey Max. I'm ready and so is Nudge," Iggy said, feeling his way over to us, Nudge close behind.

"Fang, go check us out." I said. He grunted in his Fang-like way and took the key.

"Nudge, go check on them" I said in an irritated tone. She nodded and walked off leaving me with Iggy. That was not the plan. He looked a little upset, and right away I knew what it was about.

"So, Ig…" I started. I had to approach this just right. "About the ki…" he cut me off.

"I know. It meant nothing. It was just a bet, and you lost." He said gruffly. Crap.

"Ig, I like you, but not that way. I think of you as a best friend, and I didn't hate it, but I think Fang and I… well… it's hard to explain." Well that summed it up, right? I did like Iggy, as a friend, and I like Fang more than a friend, but, it's hard. What if he doesn't feel the same?

"Hard to explain?" he said sarcastically. "You both love each other and you can't get it through your thick skulls that you should be together. You guys are just stubborn." He said, an angry look in his eye. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, but there was something else.

"Iggy, we can't get together. It's just too confusing."

"Oh my god! You guys like each other? Oh my god! I gotta tell Angel! Max needs to pick! Angel! Come here!" Nudge squealed. When did she get here? Wait, us getting together? Me and Iggy? what did I say? Iggy we can't get together. I said it over and over in my mind. To Nudge she thought I meant…

"Max! how can you do this to Fang?" Angel asked.

"I'm don't…"

"What's going on?" Fang asked. Shit. Now what?

"Max is going to pick between you and Iggy!" Nudge squealed. "This is just like a TV show!" yeah. Except we're not actors, we don't get paid, and we aren't living Barbie dolls with all our plastic surgery. But besides that, it's exactly like a show.

"Max? What is going on?" Fang asked menacingly. How could I explain this? Hey Fang I was explaining to Iggy about our relationship and just found out he may be jealous. I'm sure that would go over well.

"Well, I was trying to make Iggy feel better, and…"

"I was saying how you two should stop being idiots and just get together already. Now can we get out of here?" Iggy scowled. Man, he must've been thinking about this for a while. Were we really being stupid about this? Should we get together? I'll figure this out later.

"Come on guys. Lets just go."

Fangs POV

Damn, first everyone wants us together, and now, Iggy obviously has a thing for Max. Now not only do I have to figure out how I feel about her, I have Iggy trying to get Max too. Ugggghhhh, this whole thing is tearing us apart.

"Come on guys. Let's just go." Max said. We all walked down the hall, took the elevator down to the lobby where walked out, in complete silence. We walked to a deserted part of the town before unfurling our wings and taking off. Max's wings, white, and brown shined beautifully in the light. Wait, I said beautiful again didn't I. Iggy immediately flies towards Max and asks her a question, but I didn't care to listen. I have to talk to her. But Iggy will try the same thing. Crap, me and Ig will never look at each other the same again. I want Max, and I've kissed her and wanted her for a couple years now. Iggy doesn't even know what she looks like and he decides he likes her because of a stupid kiss that didn't mean ANYTHING! Ok, I'm getting jealous. That means I must like her right? Oh, I'll have to come out and admit it to her. I love her.

Max POV

As soon as we take off, Iggy comes flying over with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry bout that, but admit it. You two are crazy for each other." He said. I do like Fang, a lot, but he's never said he likes me back… god, I'll have to figure this out somehow.

"Tell everyone, there is no, 'us' if you know what I mean" I said. He nodded and flew towards Angel. I make the mistake of glancing back at Fang, also deep in thought. Alright, tonight. Tonight's the night to grow up; to tell Fang how I feel.

"Max?" came a sweet little voice. "Fang really likes you." Angel said. I stopped flying, just hovering wings still flapping. Did she just say what I thought she said? I stayed in place everyone else slowing down to see why I stopped. Now I was positive. I had to tell him. But, what if this was another prank to get us together? Man, now I'm skeptical again. I can't see Fang as an emotional lovey dovey guy, but he has kissed me numerous times…

"Max? What's up?" of course it had to be him.

"I'm fine, Fang," I whispered. I just felt tired all of a sudden.

"Max, do you, feel ok?" Fang asked. Now that I think about it, I don't feel so hot. My chest was heaving pretty bad, and my head was throbbing at a quick pace.

"Well actually…"

"Max, I want to make everything better." He said in a very sincere tone. Was this really Fang? I swear if this was a clone…

"Max, talk to me. Just want to hear your voice." He said, smiling a huge smile. My heart melted and the pain left. Ok, this was the real Fang. But, what's wrong with his attitude?

"Fang, I feel a little better, but what is with you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just like holding you."

Fang POV

"Max, I want to make everything better." Whoa, what's happening? I don't think Gazzy is doing this, because then Max would say something weird. All of a sudden, all I could think about was how beautiful she was. I tried to think about something else, but I couldn't. not like some metaphor or something, but literally couldn't. Everything was Max.

"Max, just talk to me. I want to hear your voice." I said flirtatiously. **(That means in a flirty way, if you don't know)** Did I say that? God, what would she think? She may think it's awesome, and admit she likes me. Then I could admit it and… Wait! What is going on?

"Fang, I feel a little better, but what is with you?" she asked. I have no idea.

"I'm fine. I just like holding you." No. no, no, no, hell no! This cannot be happening. What is going on? Seriously! I can't control what I say, or my thoughts, or my emotions. I think Angel might be doing this. She was lying about no more pranks.

_I can't believe you're blaming me! I do prank you so you will get together… but I am NOT doing this!_

I didn't feel a tingle, so she can't be doing this.

"Fang," Max said bringing me back to reality. "Could you hold me tighter?" she asked. Oh my god. This was really happening. I don't why my emotions are screwed up but Max wants me to hold her close to her. But what if she is saying this because of whatever's happening? Well, I can't control my emotions, but my arms should still respond right? Wrong. My arms wrap around her tighter, pulling her close to my chest. What is going on???

"Fang," she started I look down and she pulls me into a kiss. Not a regular kiss, but a really deep kiss.

"Ok, that's enough. If I knew that would happen, I would've done this at the hotel instead." Nudge said. Wait, what? I pull away from Max, leaving her with a look of disappointment. I was even mad at myself. But how was Nudge connected to this? I swivel around to see the whole flock, wide eyed. They must be confused too.

"Explain, NOW!" I scream. I could finally think straight again and Max flew out of my arms, next to me. Get it? Flew out of… ah forget it.

"Well, I wanted to join the pranking, as you know, and I didn't think the race thing was enough."

"You made me kiss Iggy, make him run away, and put him through misery, and you don't think that was enough?" Max yelled. Damn, she was furious. Nudge waved her finger in a scolding way.

"Now, now, let me demonstrate, my emotion-bending powers!" she said triumphantly. Wait, what? Max looked very sad for a moment before placing he head on my shoulder, weeping.

"Why does everyone prank me?" she sobbed. I felt a powerful force come over me and placed my hand on her wet cheek.

"I can make you feel better. Don't worry." I said. Damn, Nudge was going to get it. But how can I think like that? I need to make beautiful Max happy. Nice, brilliant, wonderful Max…

"Ok, now you have seen my skills!" a powerful energy left my body, leaving me with a very angry Max.

"Nudge, stop. Everyone, stop. Jeb just warned me these powers will continue to come to us, and I am sick of the pranks. If you do feel like being foolish however, then you will have consequences and will be pranked by me and Fang. Capeesh?" Max said, uh, yelled, er, scolded? Yeah that sounds right. Everyone nodded. More powers? Great.

"Ok, lets try to get to my Mom's without any more interruptions." Max said taking off to the left. I followed, full speed. I had to talk to her.

"Max, don't be mad at them. There just kids, trying to act like regular kids. We can actually do that now. Besides Omega, we're safe." I explained. She did look happier, at least I think…

"Thanks. You always know exactly what to say. You know, when you actually do talk." She smiled.

"On to your mom's place," I said a little embarrassed by her comment.

LATER…

Fangs pov still

"Guys! It's right down there!" Max said pointing to the house. We all flew down to the woods, and walked up to the house.

"Max!" Dr M said embracing her in a tight hold. Seconds ticked by before she caught on to the awkwardness.

"Oh, and you guys too! And Fang! Come in!" she said my name separate. What's that supposed to mean? We all hustled into the home, and walked into the kitchen following Dr M.

"Cookies!" Gazzy yelled, running to the kitchen with Angel, and Nudge trailing behind.

"So how's it been going?" she asked. She was trying to sound casual, but you could hear the curious, nosy, attitude of it. Max explained everything that's happened, minus the Omega part. She probably didn't want her worrying, but isn't that the most important part of the story?

"Well come on! Get some cookies!" she said excitedly. A giant smile spread across Max's face and she ran into the kitchen, leaving me and Dr. M.

"So, Fang." Crap. This couldn't be good. "Are you two… like, dating?" I have never heard a grown person ask that. And if I'm lucky I'll never hear it again.

"Uh, no. Just good friends." I said, stuttering. She looked doubtful but let it go.

"Lets get some cookies before your friend eats them all." She said. I nodded and walked into the kitchen where there was one cookie left on the plate.

"Oh my god!" Dr. M exclaimed.

"Fang, we saved you a cookie, but eat it fast because it's really tempting." Max said, not peeling her eyes off the snack. I grab it and eat the whole thing in ten seconds flat. To us, a cookie is like one bite of steak.

"I have some more over here. Wait! You ate all of these too?!?" Dr M yelled. Max looked a little embarrassed, and she turned a little pink.

"Sorry, Mom. I had at least eleven." Max said.

"I guess I'll make more… you guys set up rooms…" Dr. M forced out. I felt bad for her, having to make more, but she should've expected we'd eat a lot.

Max POV

We all headed upstairs and divided into our rooms. Angel and Nudge shared, I was with Ella, and the guys had to share the big room. My stuff, meaning clothes and that's it, was all unpacked and I was ready to ask Fang something. He seemed very tense after his little talk with Mom. I would question him later though. I had a few thoughts running through my head now. Why is Iggy acting so strange? Why is Fang acting strange? What is going on between me and Fang? For now though, we're safe, and that's all that matters.

Iggy POV

Tell her, tell her, tell her! I was mentally screaming to myself. Since the whole fiasco with the 'me and Max' thing, I realized, I always did have feelings for her. But she wants Fang, and I can't do anything about it. I'm just mad because they like each other and won't even get together. I have a little plan. It won't get Max to like me, but if I get her with Fang it won't be so freakin hard on me. This plan will get me in trouble, probably lots, but it should be well worth the consequences.

(I know, long time no write, and you probably are thinking, what did you do? Break your neck? Well I did break my arm and I'm having problems getting used to it. So sorry it took so long, but I have a great idea for the next chapter. Lets just say, there will be an entire scene of Miggy vs. Fax! You can't miss this! Here's your preview…)

Max POV

"Max, pick." Fang growled. Iggy looked mad, not at me, but Fang. Fang looked, murderous. That's the only word that described how he looked now.

"I c-c-can't do this!" I said tears now streaming down my face.

"Pick. Now. Me, or Iggy." Fang snapped. Iggy looked at me, or tried, and everyone was silent. They might be able to hear this from the house, we were yelling so loud.

"Max, you can't even admit feelings for him! Come on!" Iggy said, much calmer than he felt.

"Just pick. Easy choice." Fang said, flaring at Iggy.

"You're right. It is an easy choice. I choose neither of you." And with that, I jumped up, unfurling my wings flying away using my super speed.


	10. Sugar highs, fighting, and making out

(Sorry! I know you hate the slow updating, but it's better than no updating!)

Dr M POV

I was gathering laundry for the flock, when I hear a slight moan. I walk towards it with a questioning look on my face.

"Max?" I called. I come in to see Max lips to lips with Fang, sitting on the end of her bed.

Max POV

It was our second night here and I wanted to pull a prank. Yesterday, Mom found me and Fang kissing and got really mad at us. She was furious, actually. She has been keeping a real close eye on us now. If I pull this prank, I may feel better about Fang, and mom. I think I like Fang, so this may be a perfect prank to get mom to lay off. I guess it's a prank on Fang too, but it's meant for Mom.

"Max, I want to help!" Angel said. She seemed very excited about the prank, and gave me an idea. Not a normal prank, but this will really tick some people off. Lets begin…

Iggy POV

I need this to work. I need this to work. This has to work! I had a plan; not a normal plan, but a plan for Max to like me. It needs to work. It _WILL_ work. I just need everything to go perfect…

Max POV

It was a perfect plan, just waiting to happen. We all ate dinner in relative silence before we went up to our rooms.

"Fang? Can I talk to you?" I asked. Mom looked interested and Angel smiled. Time to begin.

"Sure," he says in his Fangish way. We walked up to my room and sat on opposite sides of the bed. Now, we stall.

Angel POV

"Dr. M? I can read her mind and send the thoughts to you… if you want." I said in my sweet little voice.

"I don't like spying, but I can't trust them yet. Please do." She said. I nodded and connected her mind to Max's, but not without mentioning,

_Max, get ready._

Max POV

I was sitting on the bed, with Fang looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh, what's wrong?" he asked. He looked confused. Excellent.

_Fang is such a good kisser!_ I deliberately thought. _Oh my god, I love when he takes his shirt off for me. Hmmmmmmm, he's so hot!_ _Man, mom better not sneak up on us. We need to be careful so she doesn't ruin our weekly fun!_

I heard a soft giggle in my head from Angel.

"Max, what's really wrong?" I still haven't answered him. Oh well. I just stared at him. I made sure we had a good five feet between us, as I heard footsteps outside the door. Fang didn't seem to notice. 3, 2, 1-

"Fang! Get off Max now!" the door was flung open smashing into the wall. Mom looked furious and Fang looked shocked. Utter, complete, shock. Mom nearly pounced on the bed trying to grab Fang. She tackled him off the bed before realizing, he had his shirt on. We weren't kissing, and she just tackled him for no reason. I burst out laughing now, watching as they stare at me, or more like glaring. They looked upset. Fang looked more surprised than angry.

"Max, what was that about?" Mom asked angrily.

"That was an awesome prank!" I said between laughs. She grunted and stood up brushing herself off.

"We'll talk about this later. I need to make dinner." And she walked back downstairs.

"Max, What the heck was that?" Fang asked. I just smiled.

"Well, I haven't really pulled a prank yet and this was a great opportunity to pull one on you. I thought getting Mom mad at you would make it even more believable!" I explained. He just looked shocked.

"Sorry, it was mean, but you should've seen your face!" I said laughing again.

"Max, that wasn't funny." He said gruffly. He was mad, but it was worth it. I just looked at him until I blinked, and I noticed something. I couldn't see. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes I saw white. Just, white. Oh my God, I think I'm going blind.

Fangs POV

Max was just staring at me, with her big, brown, (A/N I think they were brown anyway…) eyes. She was just looking right at me. I close my eyes for a moment before opening them to see… white. Just, white. A bright, stunning, blinding color of white surrounding me on all directions. I couldn't see anything except this color for an hour, or at least it felt like that. It was probably only like a minute, but oh well.

"Max!" I tried yelling but it seemed distant and it seemed someone else yelled it. I couldn't speak, I can't see, I can't even move, this is Hell. Color immediately flooded my vision and I looked around. I wasn't looking at Max, but at myself. I was looking at a Fang, sitting on the bed in front of me.

Max's POV

Suddenly, all of the white faded leaving all the colors again. It takes me a while to realize that I am staring at Fang, on the ground with Mom still holding him down by his hands.

"Fang?" I called, but it was distorted and quiet, almost like a whisper. I tried to jump off the bed, but couldn't move. I was cemented in place.

"What was that about?" she called. Wait, have I heard that before?

"That was an awesome prank!" I said, but it wasn't really me. I was seeing through my own eyes, so this must be like a vision or something.

"We'll talk about this later. I need to make dinner." Mom said getting off Fang. Whoa, Déjà vu! In a blast of white, the vision was gone and I saw Fang again, back to reality.

"Whoa!" we both called. Wait, had he been through the same experience?

"Fang, what did you do?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I think you did it." He said simply putting his impassive mask of mystery back on. What he said makes sense though. I could see through my eyes, and maybe he did too. Strange…

"Max, I think you have a new power." Fang said. I nodded this time. I guess I did…

_Max, I told you were mutating powers on your own. The sudden lack of saving-the-world-stress must be making them all come quickly. You can replay things that have happened from your own eyes. You can even make others see your visions. _The voice said in my head. Whoa, so I can replay anything I've seen before, and make others see it too? Great, I'm a video camera with legs. Well, wings too but that's not the point.

"Max? Your staring into space again." Fang said. I explained to him what happened and he said nothing. Shocker.

"Fang, did you understand what I said?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm still mad at you, but if you help me get back at Angel I'll forget what you did." He said smirking when he finished. Well, we do have some free time, besides the whole Omega thing, and I don't want Fang getting revenge on me… I guess this would be the better option.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

Iggy POV

Man, Fang has been in his room for a long time. Max is in there too so I hope nothings happened… Omega was still out there and he may be able to track us. I heard a loud gasp from inside and immediately thought the worst. Then I listened and heard another. Ew, they better not be doing…

"Iggy? What are you doing?" I turned around to see Angel.

"Angel? What are they doing?" I asked. She concentrated for a second then stopped.

"Iggy! You are a sicko! They are not doing that!" she screamed before running downstairs. Well, that didn't work. Now, Max and Fang came out of the room and stared at me, or at least I think.

"Iggy? What was that about?" Max asked.

"Nothing…" I mumbled before turning around and heading downstairs. So at least they weren't doing _that_ but I was curious. I got to the last stair and turned around and headed back up until I ran into Max. I'll admit, it wasn't exactly an accident but don't tell her that.

"Sorry Max. Um, what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Ok, but come here." She said. She grabs my arm and pulls me into her room and sits me on her bed. I hear the door close and the soft 'click' of the lock.

"Ok, were only telling you because of the mean prank we pulled…" I swallowed hard. That was really bad… But Fang would really explode like that if he found out I liked Max. Better to keep it a secret… for now. This time Fang actually spoke up.

"Here's what we're going to do…"

Angels POV

_OMG OMG OMG! MAX NEEDS TO GET TOGETHER WITH FANG! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Well someone gave Nudge some sugar. I scanned through more minds.

I am going to kill Fang if he takes a single move on Max. They have no privileges any more. If I don't see them in five minutes, I'm going up to get Max downstairs and keep her from him for the rest of her life.

Ok, Dr. M. has some serious issues.

_When can I do this and get Max to like me?_ Iggy. It's all he's been thinking about. I feel bad for him, I mean it is unfair to him. If he managed to like a regular person, it wouldn't end well. Either they would see our wings or we'd have to leave to avoid Omega and he would never see them again. Poor Iggy, he really likes Max. He was thinking about a plan to make it happen, but I don't know if it would work. I guess we'll find out eventually.

Ok, this will work. This prank will be awesome! I hope Nudge won't be too mad though…

Well that was interesting! Max was going to pull a prank? Better keep listening…

Iggy POV

Max was going to prank Nudge. Ok, this might be a good time to do my plan. I need to wait for this prank to finish. Then, this will work perfectly. I hope… Fang just can't find out yet. Not until later. This prank will happen soon, we just have to wait. And wait, and wait, and wait. Nudge always gets a sugar high around eight o' clock so we're just waiting. She has been practicing her emotion powers, but she can't control them. She's been practicing the whole week we've been here on me mostly, and she's getting good. But when she's hyper, she goes berserk. _HER_ emotions go crazy! Just keep waiting…

Max POV

We just finished eating the dinner Mom had made and it's about seven thirty. Thirty more minutes… better make this more fun.

"Hey Mom? Do we have any cookies left?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out a small jar. Nudge immediately ran over and grabbed twelve. I smiled. This would be better than expected.

Later

"Max? I'm mad! Angel ate the last cookie! Can I punch her?" Nudge asked/yelled. Man, this was even better than normal.

"No" I said. She sighed and walked off to the fridge. I watched as she pulled herself to the freezer using her magnet-powers. She then repelled herself to the opposite side of the room and did it again. And again. Ok, angry, to loopy. We should do this more often!

"Fang! You need to talk more! You are a boring person! Come dance with me and be more fun!" uh, ok then. Nudge trotted over to Fang and grabbed his hands pulling him up. She carried him to the kitchen and began doing some ballroom dance thing. I burst out laughing at this point. Everyone else was watching too, except Mom who left for the store. Good thing too or she would've stopped her.

"Max, now you dance with Fang! You two really like each other! Do it!" ok, now I was blushing and Everyone was staring at me, including Fang.

"I want to dance with Fang really bad! But I can't dance and he'd laugh at me!" I blurted. Oh, hell no. Gazzy, is gonna die.

"Max, I won't laugh out loud! I want to dance too!" Fang said. He looked shocked for a second and tried putting his mask back on. Tried, anyway. He was still pretty embarrassed.

"Max, don't dance with him! First of all, you hate dancing! Second, I'm a way better guy than Fang!" Oh my god, Iggy did not just say that. He instantly jumped up and tackled Gazzy to the ground.

"I am going to kill you! And then, I'll bring you back to life, and kill you again! What is your problem?" He screamed. Gazzy looked terrified on the ground. Iggy was pushing his shoulders down so he couldn't get up.  
"I just wanted to hear what Max would say about the dancing! Honest!" Gazzy said.

"He's telling the truth." Fang said angrily. Oh man, there's no way. Iggy does can not like me. Fang will explode. I guess I never even considered Iggy liking me. He just seemed more like a brother. But that's also how I felt about Fang… Damn, my life is screwed up.

"This is like a soap opera!" Nudge stated and everyone glared at her. She was still on her emotional high.

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, bed. Now!" I yelled they all hustled upstairs, except Gazzy who couldn't move.

"Iggy…" I sighed and he got up. The Gasman ran upstairs before anything else happened. There was an awkward silence.

"Max, let me see you outside. Now." Fang said menacingly.

Iggy POV

"I am going to kill you! And then, I'll bring you back to life, and kill you again! What is your problem?" I screamed. Gazzy didn't even make me say that, that was my own choice.

"I just wanted to hear what Max would say about the dancing! Honest!" Gazzy stuttered. Well, it makes sense, but he's not off the hook. He will never get away with this.

"He's telling the truth." Fang said. Oh crap. Fang is going to be pissed. Beyond pissed. He will be so mad, suicide may be the better way to go.

"This is like a soap opera!" Nudge said excitingly. If this wasn't so serious, I would hit her. It wasn't her fault though, she is on a cookie-influenced sugar high. (A/N I love that sentence!)

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, bed. Now!" Max screamed but I stayed on Gazzy. He will not move from this spot until I get revenge.

"Iggy…" Max said in a tired voice. Oh man, how did she feel about this? She probably hates me now…I never even go to use my awesome plan!

"Gazzy, we're not done." I whispered before getting up. He quickly ran upstairs. To avoid me, no doubt.

"Max, can I see you outside? Now?" Fang said angrily. I swear I could feel his eyes boring into mine staring me down. He was upset, but that's what I get for thinking Max would ever like someone like me. I'm blind, my best friend is an eight-year old, and she thinks of me as a perv. I can't be around her ever again. Or Fang. I need to leave the Flock.

Max POV

Fang led me outside holding onto my arm tightly. His face was red with anger and immediately I knew this would not be a fun talk. I think I should talk to Iggy before we talk, but Fang would never allow that. We were outside the house, on the porch. I felt bad for Iggy… he never meant to say that. Was he planning on saying that anyway? Oh my god, this is terrible. Maybe if I'm lucky, Mom will get home like now.

"Max, tell him. Tell him you don't want to see him and he needs to back off." He growled. Well, that was a great way to start this conversation.

"Fang, I can't. I can't let him down." I said. If I had to tell him anything like that, I would die. I could never do that to someone in the Flock.

"Oh my God, you like him!" Fang said, yelling towards the end.

"He's like a brother to me!" I fired back. "Are you getting jealous?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" he screamed. "You said I was like a brother to you too! You like him, but you can't. You can't like Iggy!" No. he did not just say that.

"I CAN LIKE WHOEVER I WANT!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND YOU CAN'T GET MAD AT IGGY BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS!" Damn, I was pissed. Way pissed. This time, he growled.

"YOU ADMIT IT! YOU DO LIKE IGGY! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?" he yelled. "YOU ACT LIKE YOU LIKE ME, WE'RE PRACTICALLY GOING OUT, AND YOU LIKE IGGY!"

"YOUR ARE THE BIGGEST JERK I HAVE EVER MET!" I screamed. "I NEVER SAID I LIKED IGGY AND EVEN IF I DID, AT LEAST HE DOESN'T YELL AT ME! AND WE'RE NOT GOING OUT! AND AFTER THIS, I DON'T THINK THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!" I YELLED. I felt a tear run down my left cheek. I hate fighting with him, but he is being a total jackass! I am not going to do this anymore, I just want to go to bed. I don't want to fight about this or anything. How can this get any worse?

"Max? I need to talk to you." Iggy. Of course. It was so cliché, I ask if it can get worse, and then it does.

"Fang, stay calm." I said. I was trying to hold back the tears but they wouldn't stop coming.

"IGGY, TELL MAX YOU WERE KIDDING." Fang ground out. I could tell it was killing him to not rip Iggy's lungs out.

"Max, I meant it. I've liked you for a while, but I didn't mean for this to happen…" he said. He sounded really mad, but not at us. Mad at himself for telling.

"Iggy… it's just…"

"YOU KNOW SHE LIKES ME! MAX WILL NEVER LIKE A GUY LIKE YOU!" I have never been madder before in my entire life. 'A guy like you'? he is being a total jerk. At Iggy even! His own brother, his own best friend, his own family. This is getting out of control. Iggy never did anything wrong, really and he doesn't deserve this.

"Iggy, he didn't mean it. He's just being a dick!" I yelled. Fang glared at me, but then directed his anger at Iggy again. "Fang, stop. You are just being a jealous idiot. We're not going out, so if I like Iggy, it shouldn't be that big of a deal!" I said exasperated. The tears were coming like a faucet now, and I couldn't stop it. We shouldn't be fighting about this. Especially not here where the kids may be hearing this.

"Max, choose." Fang said. Choose? What?

"W-What do you mean?" I said choking on my tears. This was terrible…

"Me, or Iggy. Do you want me, or _him?"_ he said. He said 'him' like Iggy was some piece of trash you'd find on the ground.

"I-I don't want to do this. Just stop fighting!" I yelled.

"Max, we can't. You have to pick. Right now. Fang, or me." Iggy said. I have never heard him so mad. He was trying to avoid this fight, he was trying to avoid making me choose, he was trying, but failing. He was right, this has gone on too long to be stopped. I would have to choose…

"Max, just say my name so we can go to bed." Fang said.

"Or, you can say my name. The poor blind kid, the kid who has never fought with you, the kid who does the cooking, the kid who's liked you for years." I was crying harder now. Fang had managed to get Iggy involved in this? I can't see Iggy ever doing something like this. I can't see him fighting, I can't see him yelling, and I would never even imagine him screaming at Fang. Iggy is just being sucked into this fight, and he really shouldn't be in it.

"Max, you need to choose. It's me or Iggy. Remember who's kissed you, who's actually proved I like you." he said.

"Max, I don't want to do this, but choose. Now." Iggy growled. I have never seen him like this. He's acting just like Fang now.

"Max, choose!" Fang screams.

"Ok." I said, tears running down my face. "I choose neither of you." I jump up into the air and whip out my wings. I fly away over the house and put on my speed.

"Max!" I hear them both yell at the same time, but I ignore it. I just keep flying feeling the tears flying off my face. I was cold flying at this time of night, and I didn't have a jacket, but there was no way I was going back. Not now, not for a long time.

Iggy POV

I can't do this. I can't force Max to make this decision. It's not right. But Fang won't stop arguing, and he's already mad. And if she does have to make the decision, I don't think Fang stands a very good chance right now. That sounds mean, but he does deserve it. I don't want her to have to decide, but it's inevitable that this will only end when she does. Fang has just been making stuff worse from the start. I've liked Max since that fateful day when Angel was taken. I realized it as soon as I saw her again, after she met Dr. M. when I saw her again, everything was better. I know that always happens when your reunited with family, but this was different. This was special. I need her to realize, Fang just isn't right for her. They always argue, and Fang flirts with every girl he comes in contact with. Bridget. Ugh, that drove me crazy. Max was so angry, and Fang just cared about flirting. I don't think he realizes how much Max liked him. But now, I don't want them together. I want Max to like me. I can be better than Fang ever would be.

"Max, you need to choose. It's me or Iggy. Remember who's kissed you, who's actually proved I like you." Fang said bringing me back to reality. I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts. I had to do this. I had to make Max finally admit, Fang isn't right for her. As a friend, sure. But he flirts with so many other girls, I don't see how Max possible thinks he likes her. Ok, I have to say it.

"Max, I don't want to do this, but choose. Now." I said. She looked hurt. She probably wasn't expecting me to say something like that. Damn, I should've thought that through.

"Ok. I choose neither of you." she says before jumping up and flying away. She uses her super speed and is gone in a second.

"Max!" I called. I was mad because Fang called too, the exact moment I called. She would come back soon. It may take a day, it may take two, but she'll come back, and I'll give the best apology ever. I can't believe this started because of a stupid prank. I turn around and walk towards the back door. Fang is still standing there looking up towards the sky. I close the door and sit on the couch for a good ten, twenty minutes before Fang comes in and sits in the kitchen. We just sit there, not talking. I think he glances at me every few seconds but says nothing. The front door opens and Dr. M. walks in.

"So how was your night?"

Sorry for the long update, but as you know, I have been very busy. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I need you guys to vote:

Fax?

Miggy?

Max/OC?

Review with your vote and the story may go your way! The story is in your hands now! Please vote!


	11. chapter 11 preview

Ok guys, it's been months since my last update. But with the MAP test, finals, and everything else, life has been pretty hectic right now. I've got an idea of where this story is going, I just need to write it. The votes showed FAX was the highest voted, but I really don't think this will happen anytime soon. The way this story is going, the Fax may not even come for a long time! Ok, enough ranting, here's a little sample of what I have so far…

It was dark, everywhere. The giant trees loomed overhead, blocking out the soft glow of the moonlight. My eyes were burning, stinging with tears. My entire body was trembling. It's been days, three, I think since I left the house. I couldn't continue. I couldn't go on. I can't stand being away from my family. I shifted slightly still clutching my knees. I was too exhausted to cry anymore. I sat there, silently listening to the frogs. I can't keep living like this… and I can't go back. I just need answers… something to tell me what to do…

"Well, well! If it isn't the great Maximum Ride!" Oh no, not him. Not now.

"I was thinking of how to make your life miserable, but apparently your family did it for me." Omega taunted. "They betrayed you, and they can't help you now. Not that they would want to, anyway" His words hurt, as if I was stabbed. I can't help but to choke on my tears. He was breaking me. I can't move, and I don't have the energy to fight back. The worst part is, he's right. I was betrayed, and now I'm alone.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm not here to kill you. When I was at Itex, I learned a lot. I learned how to ruin, and completely demolish one's spirit. And yours is already fragile. All I need, is to finish it." He said. He came over to me and bound my feet. I struggled, but it was pointless. I had no strength left. He grabbed some more rope and got it around my hands but I managed to bite him. He pulled back and backhanded me across my face.

"Just give in, it's no use. Face it, your life is over." He said gripping his arm. He picked me up and dragged me into a clearing. There, was a giant truck. I was so consumed with grief, I must have not heard it coming at all. He threw me into the backseat and laughed. He got into the front and started the truck. I sat there, rolling around in the back, still sobbing. My new power kicked in and replayed the scene over and over, in perfect detail, like I was still there.

They betrayed you… They betrayed you… They betrayed you…

Sorry, mostly a filler preview, but it's definitely a serious chapter. I actually scared myself with this preview. I can write some pretty depressing stuff.


End file.
